tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nucleosis: Completion - Cons
Log Title: Nucleosis: Completion Characters: Mixmaster Miasma Soundwave and the Cassettecons Location: Tarn Date: 08-26-2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Soundwave reactivates, despite help. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Miasma With a loud kathump a few of the Decepticon groundpounders drop the frozen form of Soundwave onto a repair slab, his hands still outstretched as he was locked in mortal combat in Harmonex. Months had gone by, and Intelligence had suffered for it, at least until Cyclonus showed up. Mixmaster is all casual in the background, leaning up against a wall. Together with Miasma and some data theft among other things, it was clear the Decepticons had done their research, but there was one issue of course. Mixmaster subvocalizes for a moment, "Erm....This'd be a lot easier if we had any other test subject." It was pretty clear, if this didn't work, and Soundwave died, most of the medical staff that worked on him would be forfeit. Soundwave is still in the same position he was left in, frozen with his arms outstretched battered to near death from his fight with Imager. Nothing has changed. A few of his wounds have been patched by Backblast but other then that there is one major difference. Hes bright tie dyed pink and purple, painted in psychedelic colors. Someone had a field day. The short form of Miasma floats up onto the table, and eyes Soundwave. She responds with a hissing breath, "What is with this colorscheme? This will not do...." She pauses, and then tilts her head a little, "If the Empire had another 'loader', I would've deliberately infected them just to test, however they are a scarcity." Mixmaster shrugs, "I'm just saying its both of our T-Cogs on the line if something goes wrong." There's a soft cackle though, "The data is sound. And the recognition will be most...appreciated. Imagine the funding we could get out of this." He activates a control panel, "Clear the table, if you would." and starts the automatic process to repaint the Commander. Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Red eye. A piercing shriek fills the air as chemicals hiss into steam. Miasma swaps eyes to red, as she gets off to the side, and attaches a fuel line to Soundwave, "i'LL MAKE GIDEONS GLUE LOOK LIKE SILLY PUTTY." She looks over to Mixmaster, " eARTH INVENTION. MALLEABLE PUTTY. EXCELS AT REPRODUCTION OF PRINTED COPY." She quiets down for a moment as she takes a reading, "rESULTS ARE AS EXPECTED. iS HIS t-cOG REMOVED?" Soundwave is of course, still through the entire procedure. At least he won't wake up the wrong color. If he finds out someone did that though there might be issues. His systems are in deep stasis right now, having given into it a couple months back. He is as silent as he was when the ''ark crashed, a golem waiting to be revived. Mixmaster nods, "Yeah, he'll have to get a new one. Funny thing that Nucleon, freezing up T-Cogs like that. Scrapper thinks he wants to try it out on some duoformer like Flywheels. Ya know....anything to make the Big Devastator that much more in charge, right?" Miasma humphs softly, "yOU'LL LIKELY BE FUSED TOGETHER PERMANENTLY...BUT THE UPSIDE MAY BE WELL WORTH IT. mORE LIKELY USED ON EXPENDABLE FORCES THOUGH. hMMMMM. tHE TACTIC OF MODE-LOCKING FOES DOES SOUND MOST INTRIGUING....wELL, THAT COMES AFTER THE INITIAL RUN." She adds a stint into the fuel line. "wE'LL BURN IT ALL OUT...ASSUMING WE DON'T COOK HIS PROCESSOR." Mixmaster jerks forward, "Easy now, Don't forg..." Miasma raises a hand, "DISCONNECT HIS PROCESSOR FROM THE FUEL SYSTEM, YES YES..." Mixmaster relaxes a bit, "I just don't think he wants to wake up with his head on fire." Miasma moves to the top of Soundwave, turns his head to the side and disconnects it. Laserbeak did it once, after all. She holds up the head, "tHIS WI..." Her eye switches colors again, back to green, "..do...." She takes in a deep hissing breath. She squeezes the solution pouch nearby, sending a flood of boiling chemicals into the Intel Commander's system. She quietly counts aloud as the timer counts down, while adjusting the inbound line to one of pure freon. "And...to suppress any ignition..." Suddenly a jolt of frame chilling freon helps counteract the temperature of the previous solution. Miasma raises up Soundwave's head and... The right eye of Miasma rolls back to a magenta color, the femme sags listlessly moments later. Miasma just sort of slumps, dropping the Tape Commander's head onto the ground. Mixmaster scrambles, "Ah curse it all!" He accidentally kicks it, knocking the head underneath a cabinet, "This is ridiculous. Everything always rolls to the least accessible spot." As he fishes around for the head, his drum pushes against the repair slab, and knocks it over, sending the body to the ground in a heap. Mixmaster mutters, "I have got to fix that purple eye thing on her. Its like she's overloading....or underl...ah there it is." He pulls Soundwave's head out from the back corner, and wipes some dust off of it, "Good as new." He just sort of pushes the floating Miasma out of the way, and reattaches Soundwave's head, "You didn't see that." He says by admission. Soundwave 's frame twitches as the chemicals boil their way through his nucleosis-infused systems. Its a unconscious response to fire followed by freon but its the most hes moved in months. His head rolls nicely the cabinet his body clanking over loudly. Ahh con medicine. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave starts to come online, his systems powering up. He sends a residual wave of raw telepathic energy towards anything in the surrounding area. There is a loud piercing shriek from his systems as it is followed up by a sonic charge. Monitors crack, anything glass or lightweight plastic either breaks or shatters. He isn't aware as of yet, his systems resetting themselves. <> Mixmaster says, "Ack, Scrap!" <> Miasma says, "gruuuuhhh" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "That doesn't sound good..." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "*Loud piercing white noise sounds over every frequency briefly*" <> Combaticon Swindle says, "*screams*" <> Deathsaurus says, "What in the name of Vector sigma is /that/? Turn it off. Primus. I cant leave you alone for five minutes before one of you idiots..." Cracks develop in Mixmaster's optics as he flinches and covers himself, "Knock it off already!" Of course his words are drowned out by the squelch and powerful thrum throughout Tarn. He takes it non-physical and just kicks Soundwave in the side as he screams, "Shut it the smelt down!" <> Miasma says, "Grrruuuhhhhh (piercing noice in the background)" Miasma just sort of listlessly hangs there, not registering the noise. <> Mixmaster says, "Its fine, Its Fine! *thumping noise* Though we may have to kill Soundwave to get it to stop!" <> Deathsaurus says, "Try not to. It would anger Megatron I'm sure." As quickly as the noise started, it stops leading to an eerie silence. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "*As quickly as the noise started its eerily silent*" <> Mixmaster says, "I'M JUST SAYI..." <> Mixmaster says, "Erm, I'm just sayin if its him dead or him doin that, I think the foreman'd be good with t" <> Combaticon Swindle has stopped screaming and is swearing in every language he knows...and he knows a lotta swears. Soundwave finally comes online, his optic band glowing a bright amber. He starts to try to sit up, grabbing his head and moving it back in place with an audible *Pop* "Soundwave: Online" He says in his typical voice. Mixmaster refrains from his next kick and manages a half-hearted, "Its alive, alive." as is customary when a reactivation occurs. Normally he'd be all over it, but its yet to be seen if Soundwave is functional. Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emanates from the Decepticon. Miasma drops to the ground as she comes back to her senses, Her eyes scan the Intel Commander, another puff of psychosonorum evaporating from her mask, "Excellent." She says in her muffled voice, "Welcome back...Commander." There's more than a little smugness in her tone, "Suffice to say, Nucelosis is cured...more or less." Not that he knows who she is, of course. <> Miasma says, "Ahem" <> Miasma says, "Nucleosis has been cured" Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Red eye. A piercing shriek fills the air as chemicals hiss into steam. <> Miasma says, "yOU UNDESERVING HACKS" Miasma's right eye rolls around and swaps to the Green eye. A hissing growl emanates from the Decepticon. <> Combaticon Swindle whines. "not so loud!" <> Earthquake says, "Do what now?" <> Mixmaster says, "She means that Soundwave's active again" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Soundwave: Online." <> Mixmaster says, "So hide your scams before he starts recording" <> Earthquake says, "Oh. Yay." Soundwave sits up "Excellent." he says. "Estimated time offline?" he heads over to one of the terminals and immediately begins to download reports. No thanks or anything. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Too late." (Radio) Mixmaster transmits, "I guess I should've given you the heads up sooner, sorry. I thought he was dead. My standing order of any elbalium you come across is still good right?" to Swindle. (Radio) Swindle sends Mixmaster a radio transmission, 'You're lucky you're a good customer, Mixmaster.' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Plans: Noted." <> Earthquake says, "Pity he's such a stiffneck, he throws a solid punch for a spy." Miasma actually clutches her hands together, "Three astromonths." She adds, "I had it solved in two, but some idiots stole you and the test subject." (Radio) Mixmaster transmits, "my bad, my bad" to Swindle. Soundwave looks to Miasma "Identification?" shes a new face. He has no idea who this one is. <> Deathsaurus says, "I'm going to need to hire out someone in engineering." Miasma raises her head, as if expecting praise, "Miasma. I was forged solely for the purpose of chemical science. It is a pleasure to finally m..." Suddenly she slumps forwards as her eye whirls back to purple. "ghuuuuuuhhh..." Mixmaster crosses his arms, "She does that. Its a thing. No idea why. But she'll get back to setting fires or rationality in a bit. Hit her in the head, it seems to work." <> Mixmaster says, "Oh yeah? you got a job?" <> Mixmaster says, "my calendar's cleared now that Soundwave isn't dead." (Radio) Swindle sends Mixmaster a radio transmission, 'y'think!?' Soundwave is silent as he catches up on three astromonths worth of work. First things first. Read reports, then gather cassettes. Then he'll worry about everything else. Mixmaster just sort of stands there for a few minutes as Soundwave gets back to work and Miasma just drifts around the room. After about five minutes it becomes clear that there's no accolades coming. "I'm ah......I'm going to go." He jerks a thumb to the door, "Got a couple of jobs coming down the pipe, I'm sure...." He tries to act nonchalant as he leaves the awkward situation. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Laserbeak: Return" <> Slugfest says, "EEEEEE!" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Slugfest: Return." <> Slugfest *returns* <> Rumble sez "Hey hey! We knew you weren't down for the count!" <> Frenzy sez "Yeah! Now lets go kick some tailgate!" <> Slugfest says, "where are Tailgate? No can kick if him not around." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Rumble: Frenzy return. Operation: reunion" <> Rumble sez "Okay but I'm drunk." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Situation: Normal?" <> Frenzy sez "Me too." <> Mixmaster says "Is everyone drunk?" <> Laserbeak says "SQUAAAAAWWWKKK!" <> Mixmaster says "Even Laserbeak?"